THE END
by Rileyanna
Summary: Wat als de mensheid eeuwen geleden weer opnieuw moest beginnen. Zo ook het verdelen van de landen. Grenzen bestaan niet meer en er is lang niet altijd genoeg kennis. Verschillende organisaties plukken jongeren van de straat en leiden ze op tot soldaten. Maar is waarvoor ze strijden wel het juiste? [OC SUBMISSIE DICHT]!
1. Send the OC's in!

**THE END**

Heeeyyyy allemaaall! Riley is weer terug en ik heb zin om een nieuw verhaal te schrijven. In tegenstelling tot I Would Stay (hebben jullie hoofdstuk 10 al gelezen?) gaat dit meer in the sci-fi richting, wat toch iets meer mijn richting is geloof ik.

Anyway, een korte samenvatting voor het komende verhaal…

Stel je voor: het is het jaar 4689 en door een enorme, wereldwijde nucleaire meltdown in 2050 is het hele geheugen van de mensheid verdwenen en moet dus opnieuw beginnen. Het verhaal speelt zich af in een stad waar de organisatie van Demon's Claw het voor het zeggen heeft. Kinderen van 15 jaar of ouder worden van de straat geplukt en als soldaten opgeleid. In een op een afstand liggend district staat het hoofdkwartier van Devil's Lair, de grote concurrent van Demon's Claw die al jaren met elkaar in gevecht zijn

Duss, nu je een soort idee hebt van de setting en nu op naar de OC's

Ik houd er gewoon van om die binnen te krijgen hehehehehe… ;P

**Dit is belangrijk: **

**Ik accepteer niet via review!**

**Je mag meerdere OC's insturen ;)**

**Niet alleen meisjes! Ik heb ook een paar jongens nodig.**

**Het speelt zich af in GO!**

Naam:

Geslacht:

Leeftijd:

Lengte:

Personaliteit: (gedetailleerd please!)

Houd van:

Houd niet van:

Sterke punten in de personaliteit:

Zwakke punten in de personaliteit:

Uiterlijk: (alsjeblieft… geef me details!)

Vrijetijdskleding:

Gevechtskleding:

Wapen: (Iedereen heeft een uniek wapen dus ik laat het je wel weten als het wapen al in gebruik is)(taken: Dolken, Pijl en boog, Knuppel,Assassin's armband, Zeis, Waaiers)

Vechtstijl: (bv: afwachtend, agressief, berekenend. +uitleg alsjeblieft)

Organisatie: (Demon's Claw, Devil's Lair)

Rank: (Newbie, C, B of A)

Sterke punten in gevecht:

Zwakke punten in gevecht:

Vrienden:

Rivalen:

Vijanden:

Familie:

Crush:

Eerdere jeugd:

Extra info:

Okkeeeee! SEND THEM IN!

Ik zal een lijst updaten met de geaccepteerde OC's

Xx Riley


	2. Proloog

**Hey allemaal! Ik raakte helemaal geïnspireerd door jullie OC's! (ook al waren het er maar heel weinig *snif*) Enfin, ik had deze scene al helemaal in mijn hoofd en ik hoop dat ik de twee OC's die in dit hoofdstuk voorkomen een beetje goed geportretteerd heb... **

**Disclaimer: IE is niet van mij... *sulk* Het is van Level 5. (Geef mij!)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Proloog**

Het was donker en het enige licht kwam van de volle maan die op de lege straten van de stad neerscheen. Het was niet het mooiste aangezicht. Alles was slecht onderhouden, overal lagen resten van vuurtjes, veren, ogen en andere oneetbare delen van een dier. Ook bloed was er in overvloed.

In de buitenste ring van de stad stond een zeker huis. Je zou denken dat er een normaal gezin zou wonen als er geen lichamen om en rond het huis lagen. Er schoot een schaduw voorbij. Een lichtweerkaatsing op metaal. Een jongen van een jaar of 13 stond even stil in het maanlicht. Een zacht gefluit gevolgd door een kreet van pijn. Een pijl stak uit de zij van de jongen. Er verscheen een schaduw een paar meter achter de door de pijl geraakte jongen. De schaduw strekte zijn rechterarm naar voren en de jongen viel neer terwijl het bloed uit zijn nek gutste.

De schaduw liet zijn arm zakken en stapte het maanlicht in. Het was een jongen met krullend zwart haar en grote bruine ogen. Hij keek vol medelijden naar het lichaam van het jongetje dat voor hem lag. Het was niet nodig geweest.

Er klonk een doffe plof. Een meisje met kort blond haar dat net voorbij haar schouders kwam was naast hem geland. In haar hand hield ze een houten boog en op haar rug hing een pijlenkoker. Met haar grijsblauwe ogen samengeknepen trok ze de pijl uit de zij van het dode jongetje, stopte die terug in haar koker, pakte de voeten van het lichaam vast en begon die weg te slepen. 'Zeg, Lucas, kom je me nog helpen of niet?' De jongen met de bruine ogen, Lucas, pakte de enkels van een ander lichaam en sleepte die achter het meisje aan. Ze stopten achter het huis en legden de lichamen op elkaar waarna ze terugliepen naar de voorkant om de andere lichamen op te halen. Het waren er in totaal 6. Allemaal kinderen van een jaar of 13. Ze waren bewapend met houten planken en scherven glas. Waarschijnlijk wilden ze alleen wat eten of water. Ze hadden niet zo rond het huis moeten sluipen. Maar wisten zij veel dat gewoon vragen ook nog kon. Ook in deze wereld.

Een vrouw kwam het huisje uit en rende op Lucas en het meisje af. 'Lucas! Alexandra! Is alles oké?' Alexandra knikte terwijl ze de lichamen ontdeed van hun kleding en toen ze daarmee klaar was, keek ze naar Lucas, die een flesje van zijn riem losmaakte en de inhoud over de lichamen goot. Alexandra gaf de stapel kleding aan de vrouw die deze aannam en naar binnen bracht. Lucas haalde iets anders van zijn riem af en hield die tegen een van de lichamen aan waardoor die met een enorme steekvlam in brand vlogen. Lucas en Alexandra keken toe hoe de rook opsteeg naar de volle maan.

Kilometers verderop zagen twee eenzame figuren dezelfde rook opstijgen.

* * *

**Dussss... Ik probeerde een beetje de mood te stellen voor dit hoofdstuk. BLOOD EVERYWHERE!**

**random voorbijganger: (o.0)**

**HEHEhehe he... hmmm nevermind.**

**Anyway review en geef me nog wat OC's! Het formulier staat in het vorige hoofdstuk!**

**Xx Riley**


	3. Hoofdstuk 1 Afreageren

**Hey allemaal! Riley is weer terug! Ik ben helemaal geïnspireerd voor dit verhaal... Maarja, het wekt niet veel interesse. Ik heb maar 2 reviews in totaal. (Toch bedankt Tiger Outsider voor je review voor de proloog!) *sulking in emo-corner* Ook staat vanwege de weinig interesse de OC submissie nog steeds open... Na het volgende hoofdstuk gaat de submissie dicht. Dan doe ik het wel met de OC's die ik heb. :)**

**Enfin, Hier is het eerste hoofdstuk. Ik hoop dat jullie het wat vinden!**

**Disclaimer: Ik bezit IE helaas niet... (ik zou Level 5 moeten omkopen gihi *insert evil laugh here*) Wel mijn storyline en mijn OC's. **

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 1**

Een meisje zat op het dak van een hoog flatgebouw. Haar benen bungelden onverschillig over de rand en haar witte haar werd door de wind naar achteren geblazen. Haar ogen waren gesloten terwijl ze genoot van de warmte van de opkomende zon. Opeens vloog er een schaduw over haar gezicht. Ze opende haar indigo ogen en keek verbaasd op. Een enorme adelaar scheerde neer op een van de daken. De berijder was een jongen van een jaar of 17. Zijn donkerbruine haar was halflang en warrig waardoor het alle kanten op stond en hij droeg een zwarte cape die tot op zijn enkels kwam. Pas na een paar seconden drong tot het meisje door dat die zwarte cape gevaar betekende. Het was de niet de kleur cape van de organisatie de leiding had over deze stad. Die was namelijk rood. Het meisje tilde haar benen op en verstopte zich achter het elektriciteitshuisje dat bovenop het dak stond. Ze gluurde om het hoekje heen en zag hoe de jongen van de adelaar stapte en onverschillig om zich heen keek.

Plotseling verscheen een gedaante in een rode cape of het dak. Haar lichtblonde haren zaten in twee vlechtjes en haar grote lichtblauwe ogen stonden op onweer. 'Wat doe jij hier. Dit is niet jullie grondgebied. Vertrek nu.' Zei ze boos. De jongen trok een wenkbrauw op. Hij was duidelijk niet onder de indruk van het meisje dat voor hem stond. 'Jij bent Lili Graced. A rank vechter van Demon's Claw.' Zei hij kalm. Lili lachte. 'Je hebt je huiswerk goed gedaan. Helaas zal je die informatie niet langer nodig hebben.' De zin was nog niet eens afgemaakt of ze stormde op de jongen af. Van onder haar cape verschenen twee bleke handen die allebei een kleine bijl vasthielden. Ze richtte de aanval direct op het hoofd van de jongen maar die ontweek de aanval alsof het niets was. Hij gebruikte het momentum en liet Lili voorbij zich schieten en zodra ze op de juiste afstand was, had hij zijn hand in haar nek en drukte haar tegen de grond. Zodra haar gezicht contact maakte met het beton liet hij haar los en liet haar daar liggen. Het duurde twee seconden voordat Lili doorhad dat de jongen haar zo makkelijk tegen de grond had gewerkt. Ze sprong weer overeind en draaide zich woest om naar de jongen. Maar die was weer op de adelaar gesprongen en al opgestegen. Een golf van woede en verontwaardiging schoot door haar heen. 'Lafaard!' gilde ze zo hard ze kon. 'Kom hier en sterf!' Het had geen effect en de adelaar en de jongen verdwenen aan de horizon.

Het meisje met het witte haar had de hele scene aanschouwd vanachter het elektriciteitshuisje. Ze zag hoe Lili haar handen op haar hoofd legde en met kracht aan haar haren begon te trekken in woede. Het meisje realiseerde zich dat als ze niet snel van dat dak verdween dat zij de woede van Lili zou voelen. Ze schuifelde voorzichtig haar het luik dat een paar meter van haar vandaan lag. Lili was zo druk met het uitschelden van een al lang uit het zicht verdwenen jongen, dat ze niet doorhad dat het meisje in het volle zicht in het luik verdween. Toen ze een beetje gekalmeerd was, sprong ze snel weg en was ook zij verdwenen.

Het meisje met het witte haar liep gehaast een aantal trappen af tot ze op de 4e verdieping kwam. Ze opende de deur aan de linkerkant van de gang en liep een klein appartement binnen. Ze kwam gelijk uit in een kleine woonkamer waar een ander meisje op de grond zat. Ze keek op. 'Yuki! Je bent weer terug!' Yuki keek naar haar kleine zusje. Ze had precies hetzelfde witte haar maar dat van haar zat in een klein staartje op haar achterhoofd. Ook had ze dezelfde indigo ogen als haar zus. 'Rustig aan, Maemi. Er was niets. De stad is rustig.' Yuki besloot te liegen. Ze wilde haar zusje hierbuiten houden voor haar eigen bestwil. Ze zou zich alleen maar zorgen maken en dat was niet nodig. Ze ging naast haar zusje zitten en bekeek het ding dat voor hen op de lage tafel lag.

* * *

Lili zuchtte en moest zichzelf over een drempel heen trekken om de deur naar de centrale hal te openen. Ze had al duizend keer in haar hoofd herhaald hoe ze aan haar meerderen moest gaan vertellen hoe zij, als stadwachter, een soldaat van Devil's Lair de stad binnen had laten dringen en dat hij haar zonder enige moeite tegen de grond had gewerkt. Dit zou zeker gevolgen voor haar hebben. En die zouden niet positief zijn. Zachtjes duwde ze de enorme deuren open en stapte de centrale hal binnen. Het was schemerig binnen en de zuilen die het hoge plafond ondersteunden wierpen lange schaduwen. Aan de andere kant van de zaal stond een rij tronen. In het midden stonden de twee grootsten en de tronen liepen steeds kleiner af naar de zijkanten. Op elke troon zat iemand. _Fijn. _Dacht Lili. _Juist vandaag moeten ze er ook allemaal zijn. _Op de trap die naar de tronen leidden stonden twee figuren. Het uiterlijk van de figuren was onduidelijk maar aan het silhouet was al te zien dat één een jongen was en de ander een meisje. Lili hoefde hun gezichten niet te zien om te weten dat het de beruchte Tsuki-tweeling was. De enige Z-rank soldaten van de organisatie. Het meisje glimlachte sadistisch toen Lili vlak voor de trap op haar knieën zakte.

* * *

Een paar kilometer buiten de stad daalde dezelfde grote adelaar neer in het weiland van een verlaten boerderij. De jongen met het warrige bruine haar liet zich van de adelaar afglijden, klopte die een paar keer op de rug en liet toen zijn oog vallen op de andere dieren die in het weiland stonden. Een enorme zwarte wolf en een gigantische grijze vleermuis. Ze stonden onder een van de grote bomen om zo onopvallend te blijven.

De jongen ging de boerderij binnen en zag daar zijn twee teamgenoten zitten. Een meisje dat Animae heette. Haar lange zwarte haar zat vol klitten en stak alle kanten uit. Haar ogen waren al even zwart als haar haar en een litteken naast haar rechteroog stak scherp af tegen haar bleke huid. Haar kleren bestonden uit een wijde zwarte kniebroek, een legergroen mouwloos shirt en stevige sandalen. Op haar rug hing een enorme zeis en haar nagels waren lang en vuil. Haar onderarmen en handen waren in een soort verband gewikkeld wat haar handen minder gevoelig zou maken voor harde klappen. Animae had namelijk wel eens de neiging zichzelf te beschadigen door de kracht van haar eigen vuisten. Zo had ze een keer alle botten in haar linkerhand gebroken toen ze iemand in elkaar had geslagen op een missie.

De jongen die naast haar zat was een jongen met donkerblauw haar dat in een hoekige paardenstaart zat. Een paar plukken haar bedekten zijn voorhoofd. Zijn gouden ogen stonden op scherp en zijn kleding was simpel. Een lange, paarse broek, zwarte laarzen en een rood shirt met korte mouwen. In zijn handen hield hij een groot, middeleeuws zwaard. Tsurugi Kyousuke luidde zijn naam.

Animae grijnsde waarbij twee scherpe hoektanden tevoorschijn kwamen. 'Hé, Rufus!' zei ze, 'Dat duurde lang. We hoopten al dat je niet meer terug zou komen.' Typisch Animae. Ze maakte er geen geheim van dat ze Rufus niet als teamleider accepteerde. 'Wie ben je tegengekomen?' vroeg Tsurugi terwijl hij zijn armen over elkaar sloeg. 'Lili Graced.' Antwoordde Rufus. Tsurugi zuchtte vermoeid en stond op. 'Als je haar tegen bent gekomen, weten ze tegen deze tijd al lang dat wij hier zitten. We moeten gaan.' Animae grinnikte. 'Laat ze maar komen. Ik zal ze laten zien wat ik kan.' Rufus schudde zijn hoofd. 'Animae, je weet dat dat niet slim is. Ik heb Lili Graced levend achtergelaten, een A-rank soldaat. Ik heb haar verslagen dus ze weten dat ze sterkere soldaten achter me aan moeten sturen. Die versla jij niet. Zoals Tsurugi zei: We moeten gaan. De organisatie kan het zich nu niet veroorloven om nog meer soldaten te verliezen. Bovendien was het onze missie om te verkennen. Niet om een onnodig slagveld te veroorzaken.' Animae gromde en trok een geïrriteerd gezicht maar gaf zich gewonnen. Haar handen grepen naar haar zwarte cape die over de armleuning van de bank lag. 'Oké dan. Laten we gaan!' en ze rende naar buiten. Tsurugi zuchtte weer. 'Die meid wordt nog eens onze dood.' Rufus knikte droog en samen volgden ze Animae naar buiten. Die zat al op de zwarte wolf. Zodra Rufus weer op de adelaar, en Tsurugi op de vleermuis zat, schoot de wolf weg in zuidelijke richting. De adelaar en vleermuis volgden.

* * *

Zodra Lili de deuren achter zich had gesloten, bracht ze haar handen naar haar neus. Met een misselijkmakend geluid zette ze die terug op zijn plaats. Haar meerderen waren niet zo blij geweest met het nieuws dat een verkenner de stad was binnengedrongen. De Tsuki-jongen was zelfs zo vrij geweest haar een gebroken neus te bezorgen. Ze veegde het overige bloed weg met de rug van haar hand. Wat dacht die tweeling wel niet? Zich een beetje belangrijk voelen. Ze zou ze eens laten zien dat Lili Graced te ver onderschat was. In haar irritatie had ze niet eens door dat ze al lang en breed buiten stond. Er kwam een klein jongetje in vodden de hoek om lopen. Een grijns verscheen op Lili's gezicht.

Dat jongetje zou niet heel thuis komen.

* * *

**EEEEEEENNNNN? Hoe was dat! Ik vind het echt geweldig om dit te schrijven. Ik hoop dat jullie daar net zo genieten van dit hoofdstuk. Laat me weten wat je denkt en REVIEW.!**

**Xx Riley**


	4. Hoofdstuk 2 Dolk

**HEyy allemaal! Riley is back! Weer een hoofdstukje geschreven! het duurde wel een tijdje maar hij is af en er ligt een volgend hoofdstuk klaar en die zal volgende week verschijnen :) anywayz, ik hoop dat het wat is!**

**disclaimer: *kijkt in haar broekzakken* nope... *checkt haar tas* huhuu nope.**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 2

De kamer was donker. Slechts een paar kaarsen verlichtten de kamer en het licht viel op een stel kollossale vitrines die tegen de muren stonden. Achter in een hoekje stond een klein, houten bed met een kastje aan het hoofdeinde. De deur van de kamer ging langzaam open en er viel een lichtstraal op twee figuren die in het midden van de kamer met hun rug naar de deur stonden. Een van de twee was een jongen met lang donkerbruin haar dat in een hoge paardenstaart zat. Hij droeg een wit shirt met lange mouwen en een lange, zwarte broek. Over zijn kleding had hij een smerig, grijs schort hangen en zijn handen waren zwart van het vuil. Naast hem stond een meisje met lang, vuurrood haar dat in slordige golven over haar rug hing. Haar borst was volledig ingepakt met wit verband en daarover hing een grijs, mouwloos vest dat zo te zien al een paar jaar meeging. Een wijde broek was afgeknipt, net boven de knieën en werd aan de uiteinden ook vastgehouden met verband.

Ze stonden over een tafel gebogen en keken geïntrigeerd naar iets wat op die tafel lag. Ze werden echter gestoord door de deur die met veel gekraak open ging. De figuur die door de deuropening stapte was niemand minder dan Animae. Haar gevechtskleding had ze verruild voor een zwarte nachtjapon en haar haar was vuiler dan ooit en zat vol met klitten.

'Yo! Ik kom nog even mijn zeis langsbrengen. Hij is weer aan een opknapbeurt toe.' Het meisje en de jongen draaiden zich om en lieten hun gezichten zien. De jongen had een gebruinde huid en nog donkerdere ogen. Zijn wenkbrouwen waren dik en vol en accentueerden zijn gezicht. Het meisje had groene ogen die fel afstaken tegen haar porceleinen huidje. Ze zou zeker knap genoemd kunnen worden als dat litteken dat dwars over haar neus liep haar gezicht niet ontsierde.

'Ook goedenacht, Animae.' Zuchtte de jongen. Animae grijnsde. 'Ach, Nishiki, je doet net alsof je niet blij bent dat ik er ben.' Nishiki bracht zijn hand naar zijn achterhoofd en krabde er voorzichtig aan. 'Dat is het niet. Het is alleen dat jij altijd op de meest onwaarschijnlijke momenten binnen komt lopen. Ik en Raph zitten midden in een project.' Legde Nishiki uit. Animae richtte haar blik op het meisje. 'Dus je leert Nishiki zo nu en dan wat bij, Raphajelle?' Vroeg ze geamuseerd. Het meisje, Raphajelle, leunde op haar rechterbeen. 'Wil je het zien?' Terwijl ze het vroeg draaide ze zich weer om naar de tafel en boog zich voorover. Animae ging naast haar staan en ze zag wat er op de tafel lag. Een dolk. Het gevest glansde in het kaarslicht en uit het handvat was een sierlijke wolf gehouwen die zijn kop in een huil oprichtte. Animae keek haar ogen uit. Ze vond het prachtig. 'Jeez, je hebt echt je best gedaan, Nishiki. Is hij al uitgetest?' Vroeg Animae nieuwsgierig. 'Daar waren we mee bezig toen jij binnen kwam stormen. Ik wou net beginnen.' Antwoordde Raphajelle. Animae begreep de hint. 'Ik laat mijn zeis hier wel achter. Ik zie jullie morgen wel. Truste!' Ze liet haar zeis tegen de muur leunen en glipte naar buiten.

'Oké, Raph. Klaar voor de test?' Raphajelle pakte de dolk voorzichtig op en liet hem een paar keer snel tussen haar vingers ronddraaien. Toen ze hem weer stevig vasthield, sprong ze een paar meter bij Nishiki vandaan en hield ze de dolk in gevechtshouding een eindje voor zich uit. Nishiki bereidde zich voor. Opeens schoot Raphajelle naar voren en haalde uit met de dolk. De uithaal miste Nishiki's gezicht op een haar na maar hij bleef geconcentreerd en viel ook aan. Zijn voet kwam van de grond en scheerde rakelings over Raphajelle's hoofd, die net op tijd bukte. Dat gaf haar een opening. Ze stak haar arm uit en sneed de dolk in Nishiki's enkel. Een snee vormde zich en in zijn pijn zakte Nishiki door zijn knieën. Raphajelle stond op en drukte de dolk tegen Nishiki's keel. 'Je zou wat vaker op missies moeten gaan. Je vechttechnieken gaan achteruit. Ik versla je tegenwoordig veel te makkelijk,'

Animae was weer de deur uitgelopen en wreef in haar handen. Het was een koele avond en ze voelde zich behoorlijk kwetsbaar zonder haar zeis op haar rug. Het was iets wat ze altijd bij zich had. Zelfs als ze ging slapen stond het altijd tegen haar nachtkastje geleund.

Ze keek om zich heen. De grote schuur die ze zonuist had verlaten zag er leeg uit. Dat was ook de bedoeling. De mensen van het dorp wisten niet dat de leden van Devil's Lair in hun dorp zaten ondergedoken. Ze liep terug naar haar eigen huis. Een oude, piepkleine boerderij die ze deelde met Rufus. Achter de boerderij stond nog een ander gebouw dat er vanbuiten uitzag als een gewone, gigantische koeienstal, maar dat onderdak bood aan honderden, geëvolueerde dieren. Devil's Lair was de enige organisatie in het land die deze dieren niet zag als voedsel maar als iets met een militaire functie. Vanaf de A-rank, kreeg je je eigen dier toegewezen. Zij was verantwoordelijk voor de dieren. Vanwege haar achtergrond hadden de leiders haar geschikt gevonden voor die taak. Gelukkig hoefde ze het niet alleen te doen. Ze had een assistent die het van haar overnam wanneer Animae op missies was vertrokken en haar hielp wanneer het druk was. Hij heette Shinsuke. Hij was heel klein voor zijn leeftijd en hield zijn haar altijd omhoog met een lichtblauwe lap stof. Het was geen geweldige vechter maar een goede klimmer en een snelle denker. Bovendien had hij een kalmerende uitwerking op dieren. Misschien kwam het omdat zijn gezicht zoveel op dat van een klein konijntje leek.

Ze opende de voordeur van het huis en zag dat Rufus nog wakker was. Hij zat op de tweepersoonsbank en speelde met vijf ivoren dobbelstenen. Hij was geconcentreerd en keek niet op toen Animae binnen kwam lopen. Het enige wat hij zei was: 'En je moest zo nodig in pyjama bij Nishiki en Raph langsgaan?' Animae rolde met haar ogen. 'Alsof iemand daarop zou letten.' Ze liep naar de kleine, open keuken, openede een keukenkastje en haalde daar een droge koek uit. Ze nam een hap en zodra ze de droge substantie had doorgeslikt, zei ze: 'Ik ga naar bed. Jij zou er ook eens aan moeten denken om vroeg naar bed te gaan. Dan heb je wat minder donkere wallen onder je ogen.' En met een kort lachje liep ze de kamer uit. Nadat ze de rest van de koek had opgegeten ging ze rustig aan de rechterzijde van een oud, houten tweepersoonsbed liggen. Ze vond het, na 3 maanden, nog steeds geen fijn idee dat Rufus in hetzelde bed als zij sliep maar ze moest zich er maar bij neer leggen. Ze had de bank al geprobeerd en zou dat niet snel nog eens doen.

Ze draaide zich op haar zij, deed het licht uit en probeerde de slaap te vatten. Dat lukte niet. Het was chaos in haar hoofd en zelfs luisteren naar haar eigen ademhaling bracht haar geen rust. Ze voelde zich opgesloten en na een halfuur ondraaglijke claustrofobie doorstaan besloot ze dat het genoeg was en deed het licht weer aan. Ze gooide haar benen over de rand van het bed en verborg haar gezicht in de palmen van haar handen. Haar ellebogen rustten op hun beurt weer op haar knieën. Na een eindeloze minuut richtte ze zich op. Ze pakte een mes ter grote van haar bovenarm van het nachtkastje en trok haar nachtjapon op tot haar heup zichtbaar was.

Het was snel gebeurd. Ze beet op haar lip om haar zware ademhaling binnen te houden. Rufus zou het zeker horen. Ze liet de nachtjapon weer vallen en veegde het mes af aan de stof. De vlekken zouden niet opvallen op het zwart. Ze legde het mes weer terug, deed het licht weer uit en ging opnieuw liggen. De pijn hield haar hoofd leOeg en ze sliep al toen de slaapkamerdeur zacht krakend open ging en Rufus naar binnen stapte in een te groot shirt en boxershorts. Hij ging naast Animae liggen en draaide zich op zijn zij. Animae reageerde in haar slaap op zijn lichaamswarmte en kroop zachtjes tegen hem aan. Ze sliep altijd op zo'n grappige manier. Haar knieën trok ze altijd hoog op en ze hield haar hoofd ingetrokken om zich zo klein mogenlijk te maken. Nu bewoog haar hoofd in een dierlijke beweging tegen zijn borstkast. Hij liet haar maar begaan. Stiekem vond hij het wel fijn. Maar dat zou hij nooit toegeven.

Lili liep tevreden terug naar het leefgedeelte van de organisatie. Haar rode cape had ze over haar schouders hangen en haar bijltjes staken in haar gordel. Een grijze flat torende boven haar uit. Het was maar al te goed bekend dat de soldaten van Demon's Claw hier woonden en werd dus door de gewone stadsbewoners als de pest gemeden. Ze nam de trap naar de 7e verdieping en nam de rechterdeur. Haar appartement was klein omdat ze er alleen woonde maar het was opgeruimd en ordelijk. Alles had zijn eigen plekje. Haar cape gooide ze over een stoel en ze liep naar haar balkon waar ze rustig met haar armen op de balustrade leunde. Wat was ze blij dat ze nog alleen woonde. Deze flat begon te klein te worden voor alle soldaten. Alle nieuwe soldaten werden bij anderen in het appartement gedumpt en waren dus gedoemd om samen te wonen. Lili had alle newbies nog buiten de deur kunnen houden. Ze had wel hoop op een groter appartement voor zichzelf. Ze begon deze plek een beetje zat te worden.

De ruimte was donker. Alleen een zacht, paars licht kwam vanachter de grootste troon vandaan. Een diepe stem zei: 'Ik merk dat er te weinig leefruimte is. Er staat een flat aan de rand van de stad. Als we daar soldaten laten intrekken kunnen die makkelijker de buitenwijken van de stad in de gaten houden. Ik wil dat jullie je facties gereedmaken. Het moet snel gebeuren.'

Twee identiek paar ogen antwoordden. 'Ja, leider.'

**oookeeee, dat was het weer voor dit hoofdstuk. Je weet de procedure Read and Review. Nee ff serieus, review alsjeblieft.**

**btw sorry dat er nog niet zo veel OCs hun debut hebben gemaakt. Ik weet nog niet helemaal precies hoe ik alle aparte characters samen moet voegen. Ze komen wel! i promise you!**

**Xx Riley**


	5. Hoofstuk 3 Vrije Val

**Hoi allemaal! Hier is weer een hoofdstukje! Ik hoop dat het wat is, hij is namelijk een beetje kort maar ik vond het ongepast er nog een stuk aan toe te voegen... ik vond het juist zo'n mooi einde. anyway,**

**disclaimer: *barst in huilen uit* het is niet van mijhij!**

* * *

Yukine keek gehaast om zich heen. Haar lange witte haar dat de los had laten hangen zwiepte wild in het rond. Haar zusje kwam de kleine keuken uitgerend. In haar handen had ze een groot vleesmes. Ze keek haar oudere zus vragend aan. Yukine knikte haar toe en pakte de twee katanas die aan de muur hingen en bevestigde die rap aan haar rug.

Demon's Claw zou komen. En snel ook. Ze dacht hun kreten al te kunnen horen. Gelukkig had Yukimura haar op tijd kunnen vertellen over de plannen van de organisatie. Ze hadden geen leefruimte meer en hadden besloten precies deze flat over te nemen.

Yukine keek of ze alles had wat ze mee wilde nemen. Er lag nog een oud stapeltje kaarten op tafel en nog oudere schilderijen hingen aan de muur. Haar oude teddybeer lag vergeten en versteld op de bank. Ze zou hem achter moeten laten. Hij nam te veel ruimte in beslag. Ze moesten licht bepakt zijn.

Haar zusje liep naar haar toe. 'Ik waarschuw Shinko.' Zei ze snel en rende de voordeur uit op weg naar hun onderbuurvrouw. Een jonge vrouw van 30 jaar die met haar zoon van 12 een verdieping lager woonden. Zij waren het middelpunt van de flat en hadden dus ook de verantwoording voor de bewoners. Shinko zou de rest van de flat laten weten dat de vijand aan het oprukken was.

Maemi kwam de flat weer binnenrennen en niet veel later klonk de zangerige stem van Shinko door de gehele flat. Iedereen moest zich binnen 4 minuten op het dak bevinden met slechts gevulde zakken. Alles moest worden achtergelaten. Dit was vaak doorgesproken en droog geoefend. Yukine begaf zich naar het kleine balkon aan de oostzijde van het gebouw. Aan die kant zat ook de ingang van het gebouw. Ze keek en luisterde ingespannen. Geen geschreeuw. Geen trommen. Normaal zouden ze met veel kabaal aankomen. Maar nu bleef het stil. Yukine's ogen verwijdden zich. Dat kon maar één ding betekenen. 'Maemi! Geef me alle glazen, borden, vorken en messen uit de keuken. Zet het fornuis aan. Je weet wat je moet doen!'

Yukine zag ze eerder aankomen dan dat ze ze hoorde. Groepen soldaten in pikzwarte kleding. Gebogen en gehurkt in de schaduwen. Yukine pakte een van de borden die Maemi bij haar voeten had neergezet. Haar ogen vernauwde zich. Ze mikte. Zelfs op deze enorme afstand hoorde ze bijna de botten van een van de soldaten kraken en breken. De strijd was geopend. Een groepje soldaten rende op de ingang af. Yukine pakte een handvol vorken en nog drie borden en wierp die naar beneden. Niet allemaal voltreffers maar er werd enige schade aagericht. In een seconde stond Yukine weer klaar met het volgende salvo aan bestek en borden. Na een minuut kwam Maemi naar buiten rennen met een enorme pan op haar beschermde schouder. Zodra ze op het balkon stond, leunde ze over de balustrade en goot de gloeiend hete substantie over de vijand. De pan gooide ze er doodleuk achteraan. Ze gaf Yukine een kus op haar wang en rende toen weer de deur uit. Yukine wist dat ze op weg was naar het dak. Ze zou met de andere bewoners als eerste ontsnappen. Yukine zou als een van de laatsten vertrekken omdat het haar verantwoordelijkheid was om tijd te rekken voor de ontsnapping.

Na een kwartier keukengerei van het dak te gooien besloot ze dat het tijd was om naar boven te gaan. De pakte de laatste stapel borden in haar armen en rende de deur uit. In het midden was het trappenhuis en ze leunde over de balustrade om goed te kunnen zien wat zich beneden afspeelde. De soldaten begonnen aan hun klim naar boven en waren al op de 3e verdieping. Yukine gooide de borden naar beneden, liet de scherven hun werk doen en schoot de trap op naar het dak.

Het dak was bijna leeg, op drie mensen na. Shinko, haar zoon en Yukine. De andere bewoners en Maemi waren al gevlucht via een dun maar steving touw dat hun flatgebouw met een lager gebouw verbond. Shinko gaf zonuist haar zoon een oud fietsstuur. Hij sloeg het om het touw, nam een aanloop en al hangend aan he stuur, gleed hij door de lucht. Yukine deed het luik naar het dak op slot. Het zou ze niet lang tegenhouden maar alle tijd zou helpen. Shinko gaf haar ook een stuur aan en een paar seconden later hing Yukine in de lucht. Ze wist dat Shinko achter haar aan kwam.

Zodra Yukine haar voeten op het gebouwtje zette wist ze dat het fout was. Het touw verslapte. De spanning was eraf. Dat kon maar één ding betekenen. Het touw was doorgesneden. En niet aan deze kant. Het drong toen pas tot haar door.

Shinko ging in haar momentum nog een paar meter vooruit maar begon toen te vallen. Haar ogen groot van angst en schrik. Het fietsstuur nog in een hand. Yukine hoopte dat ze laag genoeg was maar wist dat dat valse hoop was. Niemand overleefde een val van die hoogte.

Op het dak van de flat stond een jongen. Zijn halflange zwarte haar glansde in het maanlicht. Hij keek naar de brandstapels op het dak van de flat. Hij had 3 manschappen verloren vandaag. Gekko, een grappige jongen met een plat gezicht en goede verdedigingsvaardigheden, een mes door de borst. Tom, een jongen met rood haar en sproeten die altijd zijn best deed om bij de besten te horen maar altijd hopeloos faalde, van een balkon geduwd. Mia, een verlegen meisje dat vrijwel nooit sprak, hoofd opengespleten door een grote pan die van een balkon was afgegooid. Nu verlichtten hun brandstapels de nacht. Hij zou de as verzamelen en uitstrooien over de jonge treurwilg. Ja, hij kende alle namen van zijn manshappen. Die eer verdienden zijn soldaten wel. Ze zouden in de geschiedenisboeken namelijk naamloos sterven. "Laat hun naam dan door mij herinnerd worden."

* * *

**Ik weet het. Het is een kort hoofdstuk... maar, REVIEW! Het motiveert me tot schrijven!**

**Dat was ik trouwens vergeten te vertellen, maar er gaan characters dood, OC's en Originele characters. Natuurlijk probeer ik jullie OCs zo lang mogelijk te laten leven! :)**

**Xx Riley**


	6. Hoofdstuk 4 Open Wonden

**Hooooiiii alleemaall! Ik ben er weer! Hier is hoofdstuk 4 van THE END! **

**Disclaimer: This fucking shit is not mine! :(**

**enjoyy!**

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 4 **

Haar adem was gejaagd en haar ogen stonden op scherp. Het duister gaf haar een goede dekking maar het belette haar ook om haar tegenstander te onderscheiden tegen de zwarte achtergrond. Een kleine kleurverandering in de achtergrond deed haar bewegen. In een soepele beweging sprong ze naar voren en haalde uit met de lange ijzeren klauwen die aan haar handen waren bevestigd. Het geluid van metaal op metaal. Een kort zwaard pareerde haar aanval en nog voordat ze de situatie helemaal tot haar had kunnen laten doordringen, voelde ze een vreselijke pijn in haar zij, vlak onder haar ribben. Ze zakte door haar knieën haar verlies accepterend. Ze had geen energie meer. Na 3 uur lang op volle kracht te vechten voor haar leven begon de adrenaline uit haar lichaam weg te sijpelen en voelde ze hoe al haar spieren het begaven. Ze was moe en wachtte op de fatale klap. Die bleef echter uit. Ze hief haar hoofd en keek op. Een flits van azuurblauw en wegrennende voeten. _Hij laat me leven._ Waren haar gedachten maar haar bewustzijn was al ver weg toen haar gezicht contact maakte met de vochtige grond.

Yukine liep met gebogen hoofd door de vuile straten. Een paar blokken verderop stond het flatgebouw waar ze tot gisteren had gewoond. Ze wist dat dit ongeveer de plek was waar ze moest zijn. Nog geen twee minuten kreeg ze bevestiging. In de schaduwen van een van de vele flatgebouwen lag een stille gedaante, de ledematen in onnatuurlijke hoeken gedraaid. Yukine naderde en wenste onmiddellijk dat ze dat niet gedaan had. Ze draaide zich om, boog voorover en gaf over in een stapel gebroken glas. Toen haar maag leeg was, werd ze zich pas bewust van de stank die afkomstig was van het lichaam. Wat had ze anders verwacht? Het was tenslotte alweer een dag geleden. Ze had nog een stiekeme hoop gehad dat ze het lichaam nog op een normale manier kon begraven maar de staat van het lijk maakte het gewoon onmogelijk. Ze wierp nog een blik op Shinko's gebroken lichaam en draaide zich toen om, om niet meer om te kijken.

De dorpskerk was snel volgelopen, wat vreemd was aangezien het woensdag was. Het was dan ook inderdaad geen kerkdienst maar een bijeenkomst. De banken waren gevuld met mensen in zwarte capes of camouflerende kleding en de meesten hadden een wapen bij de hand. De deuren waren op slot gedaan zodra iedereen binnen was. De kerk was lang geleden leeggehaald en slechts een groot bronzen kruis stond in een van de nissen maar niemand schonk er aandacht aan. Een man met een gebruinde huid en een platinablonde paardenstaart stapte de verhoging voor in de kerk op. Gelijk werd de ruimte helemaal stil. Vanuit de vierde rij van voren keken Animae, Rufus en Tsurugi naar voren. Ook Nishiki en Shinsuke waren in de menigte te vinden.

De man op de verhoging schraapte zijn keel. 'Welkom allemaal. Ik heb jullie hier allemaal hierheen geroepen om een belangrijk iets te bespreken. Zoals jullie al weten wonen we al weer drie maanden in dit dorp. De bewoners beginnen argwaan te krijgen dat hun leider ineens is verdwenen, wat natuurlijk door ons toedoen is. Over een week zullen we vertrekken naar een andere locatie. Deze locatie bevindt zich ondergronds en zal tot nader order een vaste verblijfplaats worden.' In de zaal rees een vrolijk geroezemoes. Ze hadden nog nooit een vaste verblijfplaats gehad. Tot nu toe hadden ze nooit langer dan 15 weken op een plaats omdat ze onderdak moesten zoeken in de kleine, half verlaten dorpen. 'En verder-' vervolgde de man maar hij kwam niet verder. Er werd hard op de kerkdeuren gebonsd. Hij viel stil, hopend dat de dorpeling zou vertrekken als hij dacht dat de kerk leeg zou zijn. Oh hoe fout hij zat. Het gekraak van hout galmde door de ruimte en 4 metalen messen staken door de deur. Iedereen behalve Nishiki schrok. Hij rende naar de deur en deed onder zacht protest de deuren open. Dat protest verdween echter gelijk weer toen ze zagen wie er met haar klauwen aan de deur hing.

Nishiki zat in een grote stoel in de donkere ruimte toen er op de deur geklopt werd. Hij deed open en stond tegenover een jongen met kort, donker haar met twee langere plukken die zijn gezicht flankeerden. 'Shuu…' was al wat Nishiki kon uitbrengen. 'Hoe gaat het met haar?' vroeg Shuu. Zijn donkerpaarse shirt, donkerblauwe broek, zwarte schoenen en lange, openhangende, zwarte jas gaven hem een gevaarlijke indruk. Zijn ogen hadden daarentegen een zachte en bezorgde uitdruk. 'Haar verwondingen zijn ontsmet en verbonden maar ze heeft hoge koorts en de wond in haar zij is lelijk gaan ontsteken.' Shuu fronste zijn wenkbrouwen. 'Mag ik haar zien.' Vroeg hij. 'Tuurlijk.' Nishiki hoefde Shuu niet de weg te wijzen. Hij wist dat hij de derde deur links moest hebben. Hij deed de deur open en zag een magere gedaante in bed liggen met de dekens tot haar kin opgetrokken en een natte lap stof op haar voorhoofd. Haar rossige haren waren nat van het zweet en zo nu en dan maakte ze een krampachtige beweging in haar slaap.

Shuu ging op de rand van het bed zitten en keek naar Raphajelle die precies op dat moment een kreunend geluid maakte. Haar linkerslaap was blauw en er zat een diepe, gehechte snee die recht over de brug van haar neus liep en haar andere litteken kruiste. Shuu hield even de natte lap omhoog en voelde aan haar voorhoofd die zo heet was dat het leek of die in de fik was gezet. Hij legde de natte lap weer terug. 'Wat was er in vredesnaam met haar gebeurd? Hij kende Raph al 4 jaar. Ze was nooit iemand geweest die in de grote gevechten meedeed. Haar passie lag bij de wapens zelf. Zij, Shuu en Nishiki vormden samen een team dat de verantwoordelijkheid had over de wapens van de organisatie. Af en toe werden ze op individuele missies gestuurd maar ze waren al 4 jaar lang onafscheidelijk. Hij voelde zich verantwoordelijk voor ze. Ze waren als broer en zus voor hem. Dat zijn zus nu met levensbedreigende wonden op bed lag, brak zijn hart. In haar koortsige slaap zocht Raph's hand naar die van Shuu die hem stevig vastpakte.

Een meisje in een kniebroek met ontelbare zakken en een te groot zwart shirt stond nonchalant tegen de restanten van een bakstenen muur geleund. Haar roodbruine ogen waren toegeknepen en haar haar werd bedekt door een grijze muts. 'Serieus? Je kon haar niet afmaken?' de sneer was gericht op een jongen met grote, azuren ogen en felroze haar dat in twee staartjes vastzat. Hij zat bovenop de muur en liet zijn dunne benen naar beneden bungelen. Zijn groene polo en beige trainingsbroek zaten vol gaten en modder maar hij gaf er niet zoveel om. Hij liet een kort zwaard snel tussen zijn vingers door draaien en haalde uit naar de lege lucht voor hem. Van een meter naar rechts kwam een tweede stem. 'Nou, Ayane, daar is Kirino eigenlijk gewoon te soft voor. Toch, Kirino?' Een jongen met piekerig, blauw haar dat net voorbij zijn schouders kwam, een grijs, mouwloos shirt en een sportbroek, die op zijn hurken naast Kirino zat. 'Hou je kop, Kariya. Ik was niet soft. Bovendien zal ze snel genoeg sterven van infectie. Er zit namelijk meer aan dit zwaard dan je zou denken.' Snauwde Kirino terug. 'Wauw, Kirino. Af en toe ben je nog gemener dan ik.' en Ayana barstte uit in een gemeen lachje.

Zoveel deuren waren voor hun neus dichtgegaan. Mensen waren wantrouwig. Yukine en Maemi stonden voor de zoveelste deur die avond. Yukine had een arm om Maemi geslagen in een poging haar te beschermen tegen de kou van de invallende avond. De deur ging open en een meisje met kort, donkerblauw haar en ogen deed de deur open. De rok van een lichtblauwe jurk zwierde sierlijk om haar dunne enkels. Haar wenkbrauwen gingen een centimeter omhoog toen ze zag hoe Yukine en Maemi er uitzagen. Ze stelde geen vragen en stapte opzij om ze binnen te laten. Yukine wist niet wat ze moest zeggen. Dit kwam behoorlijk onverwacht. Bij alle andere huizen waar ze hadden aangeklopt waren de deuren in hun gezicht dichtgesmeten. Het meisje zag hun verbaasde blikken en besloot zich voor te stellen. 'Ik ben Aoi.' 'Ik ben Yukine en dit is mijn zusje Maemi. Wij woonden in de flat die gisteren door de soldaten van Demon's Claw is ingenomen,' antwoordde Yukine. Aoi knikte begrijpend. 'Nou, wij hebben wel genoeg plek voor jullie. Ik woon hier samen met Akane maar zoals je kan zien hebben we genoeg ruimte voor nog eens twee personen. Ik zal jullie naar jullie slaapkamer brengen, daarna kunnen we lekker gaan eten. Akane is namelijk bezig met het avondeten.'

Nadat Aoi Yukine en Maemi hun slaapkamer had laten zien en ze daar hun spullen hadden neergelegd waren ze weer teruggelopen en aan de houten tafel gaan zitten. Een paar seconden later kwam een ander meisje binnen met grijsbruin haar dat in twee vlechten bij elkaar werd gehouden en lila ogen waar geen kwaad in gevonden kon worden. Ze droeg een donkergrijze jurk die tot net boven haar knieën kwam en haar voeten waren in zwarte sandalen gestoken. Ze zette de grote pan die ze droeg op tafel, liep de keuken weer in en kwam terug met vier kommen en vier lepels. Aoi schepte iedereen de dampende soep op en schoof toen ook zelf een lepel vol naar binnen. 'Waarom wonen jullie in het centrum? Mensen hebben er meestal de voorkeur aan de rand van de stad of in de buitenwijken te wonen,' vroeg Maemi nieuwsgierig. Aoi's ogen gingen even naar Akane. Die zuchtte en sprak: 'We woonden eerst wel in een van de buitenwijken. Onze beste vriendin is meegenomen door de organisatie. We hebben haar hier drie jaar geleden ontmoet. Ze heeft twee jaar lang bij Devil's Lair gevochten maar had besloten een rustig leventje in de stad te gaan leiden. Een maand geleden stond ineens een van de Tsuki-tweeling voor de deur. Demon's Claw was erachter gekomen dat ze voor Devil's Lair had gevochten en die Tsuki-jongen heeft haar meegenomen. Daarna hebben we haar niet meer gezien en hebben we ook niet meer van haar gehoord. Twee weken geleden hebben we besloten dichter bij de organisatie zelf te gaan wonen. Zo is het nieuws makkelijker te ontvangen,' besloot Akane. Maemi en Yukine hadden in de tussentijd hun soep al naar binnen gegoten.

* * *

**ENnnnnnn dat was het weer voor vandaag.. In ieder geval is er een nieuwe OC in verwerkt! Yay! Welkom To the CLub!**

**anywayzzz, ik houd van reviews dus REVIEW ALSJEBLIEFT!**

**Xx Riley**


End file.
